Somewhere I Belong
by dOoKiE101
Summary: A short lovey dovey one-shot about Gordo and Lizzie finding something.. Better than it sounds i promise!


David stood at Elizabeth McGuire's bedroom window with a frown on his forehead, looking out at nothing in particular. Behind him Lizzie was wandering around aimlessly, crying. She was looking at something in the newspaper, it made her break down even more, David heard her crying harder, and faintly heard his heart break in two, Lizzie threw the newspaper to the ground and she stumbled over to her closet and began picking out clothes and throwing them into a suitcase.

David could hear her shuffling behind him and turned slowly to look at her, capturing her beauty every second. "Please Liz don't do this!" She just ignored him and continued shoving clothes into her suitcase, David sat on the window sill shaking his head in anger 'What's going on here, I love her so much' he stared at the floor listening to her sobbing loudly. Lizzie came across one of David's old shirts that she borrowed.

FLASHBACK

"You can take my shirt then after you can change back into your dry shirt" Gordo smiled brightly at Lizzie

Lizzie looked at him, and saw nothing but sincerity.

"Thanks Gordo." Gordo's smiled seemed to widen, if it was possible.

FLASHBACK

She had kept it ever since then. She hugged the shirt and took in his scent still on it even after being washed. After placing it in her case she slammed it shut, David was still on the window sill, now with his head in his hands 'I don't understand, she is just ignoring me and i don't know whats going on!'

Lizzie grabbed her case and tripping over random clothing lying on the ground, made her way over to her night stand, next to where David was sitting he looked up at her for answers, she just snatched her keys off the table not even glancing at him, she paused before turning and David followed her eyes, she was staring at the newspaper spread on the floor, when he looked up again she was on her way out of her bedroom. David jumped to his feet quickly to try persuade her to stay, Lizzie turned to look back into her room one last time, tears still freely streaming down her cheeks "Lizzie please explain this to me? Please don't leave i will do anything!" She didn't even look in his direction, she just swung around angrily and walked out the door, David's shoulders dropped as he hung his head utterly confused and shattered 'Where is this going?' he walked over to her door slowly to see her running down the McGuires' staircase, past Matt and his parents sitting on the couch not looking very happy themselves, all they saw was Lizzie's back then she was gone.

Lizzie stormed around to the drivers side of her car, tears blurring her vision badly, she opened the door and threw her case on to the passenger seat. Gordo raced down the stairs after her 'Im not letting her go! She has to know she is the best thing that has ever happened to me!' Gordo stood out in front of Lizzie's car refusing to let her move, after noticing she was crying into her hands and not looking at him, he ran around to her window. "Liz PLEASE listen to me!" Gordo began pounding on her window, Lizzie lifted her head to breathe in deeply, just ignoring Gordo's plea's and pounding, she pushed her key into the ignition of her car and started to pull off. David jogged next to her car still yelling and begging for her to hear him out, or even better to explain. "Lizzie! Please don't do this!! LIZZIE!" Lizzie kept her foot on the gas and eventually pulled off down the street, Gordo was NOT giving up he wouldn't have it! He started chasing Lizzie's car down the street. "LIZZIE!!" A tear fell down his cheek as he ran full speed after her. Lizzie adjusted her rear view window but saw nothing, Behind her Gordo was running and screaming still. She couldn't control her crying, emotion running, 'What's happened to my life! I Love him so much! WHY!' so many thoughts running through her head, how can so many bad things happen to someone so good? Gordo was losing Lizzie but he still kept chasing, he watched her get further and further away as he turned a corner, he lost hope of catching her and stopped in the center of the street. " ARGH! Why!" A few tears had fallen now, but had dried up from his run, so just the memory and the stains were left. He noticed a short alley to his side as he quickly started to speed down to maybe cut her off, and try to reason with her. He may have lost hope for a moment but his love for her made him spring back into action. As he made it to the end of the alley he saw Lizzie's car dash past him one last time, 'Im not losing the love of my life!!' Gordo sped after her again though this time his journey was cut short, right in front of him, a eighteen wheeler truck collided with the left hand side of Lizzie's car, completely crushing it. Gordo covered his face, but saw Lizzie's blonde hair thrash to one side of the car.

Davin Gordon covered his mouth in shock as a flush of sadness totally overtook him. People went rushing from all directions to try and help but they were all to afraid to go near the scene, afraid of what they would find, surrounding the crash site almost crowding it. Gordo stood away from the accident, angry at what he just saw 'Did I just cause that?' On the verge of tears Gordo saw Lizzie's face when he closed his eyes, her smile, he heard her laugh. When he opened his eyes agian he gasped trying to catch his breath, realising none of this was a dream.

Gordo stood staring helplessly at what had just completely ruined his life, a second later he saw someone who looked like Lizzie walking towards him.

It was Lizzie! She rushed up and hugged him tightly as he squeezed her even tighter, never wanting to let her go. She pulled back and put a hand on each side of his head staring deeply into his eyes, both their tear stained faces overjoyed at what they saw in front of them. Gordo just pulled Lizzie into a sweet passionate kiss, and huge hug, never to let her go again.

Over Lizzie's shoulder Gordo saw a newspaper stand and on the front page he saw a small copy of his highschool graduation picture, next to it was an even smaller article head lined: Man Dies In Tragic Bridge Accident.

The End

I Hope u enjoyed my one shot, if u didn't know this is the same storyline as the music video for Nickelback - Someday i just changed a few things and wrote it in my words :) thanx 4 reading and PLZ review! bye!


End file.
